


【Theseus/Newt】Before They Find Out

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 忒修斯不知道圣芒戈诊断报告上的具体内容，他们觉得他有自杀倾向吗？还是被诊断出了不治之症？无论如何那让纽特坚持出现在他的公寓，莉塔的葬礼之后就没有断过。





	【Theseus/Newt】Before They Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> 80%大概都是对话吧，想着换种风格试试。

Until They Find Out

01.

“你还在气我？”

他抬起目光，正好迎上纽特心虚的蓝眼睛。他的弟弟只有在小时候才喜欢用“气我”这个说法——漫不经心地挪开目光，手插进口袋里——仿佛几小时前惹得麻烦只是件小事，而忒修斯实在不该为此动怒。

“不，没有。” 他把餐盘向前一推。“你说得对，我不该决定卖房子。”

今晚只有他和纽特二人，他们成年后就很少有独处机会了。魔法部的同事在葬礼后就不再登门拜访。圣芒戈的医生劝他静养，这点或多或少也帮上了忙。纽特每晚都会过来，他们一起吃晚餐，清理完厨房后忒修斯再陪他步行回公寓。

“我喜欢这里。” 他局促地笑了下，大拇指摸着餐盘的边缘，被啃得凹凸不平的指甲敲在盘子上，“我能再要点刚刚吃的那个吗？”

“当然。” 他挥挥手，食物从厨房飞入了客厅。

“你知道你不用每天都——” 他想说监视我，但还是闭上了嘴。他不知道圣芒戈诊断报告上的具体内容，他们觉得他有自杀倾向吗？还是被诊断出了不治之症？无论如何那让纽特坚持出现，葬礼之后就没有断过。

“什么？”

“我看起来有那么糟吗？”他转移了话题。

纽特看了眼他身前的盘子，食物动了不到三分之一。好吧，可能是有点，但一切仍在掌控范围内。

“你的同事们说你经常走神，出错率太高了。” 男孩停顿了下犹豫着是否要说下去。“他们在你身上闻到了酒精味。”

所以魔法部被迫给他放了假，就好像他是第一个会在围剿黑巫师前喝杯琴酒的傲罗。但傲罗们最近的确有些怕他，平易近人的首席傲罗在未婚妻死后变得偏执起来，也有可能他确实喝了太多酒，无法容忍违背他的指令的犯下的错误，

“你的旅游禁令持续到什么时候？”

“明年二月。” 一谈到禁令纽特就开始唉声叹气，邓布利多和他都试着给魔法部管理层写过信，签证官依然保留了禁令，但至少实效性不再是未知。

“你就打算每天过来陪我？”

“你需要陪伴，忒修斯。”

“我没事，纽特。我还没有悲惨到需要你来——”

他立刻闭上嘴，刚刚那句话没有一个字是发自真心。潜意识里他想激怒纽特，那显得过于孩子气了，莉塔死后他所有的言语和行为都带着挑衅的意味。他不开心、自责，但这不代表其他人也要陪着他痛苦。

“抱歉，我不知道自己在说什么。”他从口袋里取出烟，用火柴点燃，咬住滤嘴让尼古丁美好的滋味涌上大脑。对面的蓝眼睛闪过一丝诧异，他后知后觉想到自己从没在纽特面前抽过烟。

“不，没事。” 纽特移开目光，靠在椅背上失去了谈话的兴趣。他确实在勉强自己，和现在的忒修斯·斯卡曼德交流除了一肚子怒火外什么都得不到。

他看着盘子上的刀叉。“你圣诞节怎么过。”

“回家，和爸妈一起？”那是他们每年的固定安排，过去几年他只有圣诞节才能见到纽特一面。

“我今年不想见到爸妈。” 他在葬礼上以及之后一直在避免和他们说上话。不想从亲人口中听到诸如节哀的话语。纽特也懂这点，没有说任何安慰的话语，只是问他需要自己做点什么。

“去哪儿？”

“不知道，不待在英国就好。你要来吗？”

他看得出纽特心动了，男孩从没喜欢过家庭聚会，忒修斯不过问的事爸妈可不会轻易放过，事情的性质往往会在纽特的沉默中变得更严重，可他的弟弟永远不会反省。

“你确定？我有禁令。”

“跟我一起就没事。” 他抿了口酒，朝逐渐露出笑容的纽特眨眨眼睛。“中间几周你想去哪里和我无关。”

“哦，不。我会陪着你。” 男孩语气里依然保持着小心翼翼。他不是病人，纽特也不是护工，可现在看起来他仿佛只有两个月的寿命。

“以防我变得更糟？” 他自嘲地笑笑，熟悉男孩的眼神里的担忧，他总是这样看着纽特。

“只是想陪你熬过这段时期。”

温暖的手搭在他的膝盖上，半个身子离开了座位。纽特捧着他的脸，呼出的热气洒在他脸上，一个柔软的吻落在眉间。

“我以为纽特·斯卡曼德应该讨厌和哥哥一起外出。”

纽特轻笑着，手掌依然搭在他的胸口，垂下目光时的模样和他惊人的相似。

“纽特·斯卡曼德也是会成长的，首席傲罗先生。”

02.

纽特知道忒修斯曾偷偷进入过他的手提箱。他们兄弟有着相似的气息，魔法生物们很难辨别出来，况且忒修斯不会更深入去观察那些生物，他只会在小木屋里来回走动，寻找那份纽特根本没保存下来的诊断报告。

当时距离葬礼还有三天，他刚从美国回来，傲罗和圣芒戈的医生正在家门口等他，甚至还没说明情况就把他带进了医院。忒修斯躺在床上，失去意识，脸白得像朵百合花，皱着眉头在床上不安地颤抖着。

是恶咒。其中一个傲罗解释道，黑巫师的偷袭，这种黑魔法并不少见，傲罗们往往一个晚上就能恢复，可他的哥哥已经昏迷三天了，黑暗的梦攫住了他，又或许是他自己不想醒来。

我能做什么？他抬起头回望着傲罗和医生们，死寂般的神情让他心脏停顿了下。

我们必须要做最坏的打算。

不，不会的。他死死捏着手提箱的把手，脑子里却在回忆和忒修斯说的最后一句话。他在手提箱里，忒修斯在客厅里坐了会儿决定回去。早点睡。他在手提箱里恍惚听到哥哥的声音，于是嗓子里敷衍地嗯了声。

做点什么吧。他低下头，看着哥哥正承受着痛苦的脸，手指轻轻碰了碰。很烫。

很抱歉，我们不知道能做些什么。

傲罗们离开了，医生们犹豫了几秒也跟着离开。他坐在哥哥身旁，第一次感受到无力感。

别离开我，忒修斯。他握住他的手，让它贴在自己的脸上。

我发誓以后会好好陪你，去你家吃晚饭，做你要我做的那份工作，只要你能醒来。他的声音在发抖，甚至咬到了舌头。他从未在忒修斯面前表现出恐惧，黑魔王现身都不曾如此害怕。可他不能失去他，梅林在上，他无法承担失去哥哥的痛苦。

求你了，哥哥，求你了。

忒修斯在两天后醒来。医生们为他做了体检，纽特成为了唯一一个知道诊断结果的人。你最好别告诉他，医生把诊断报告交给他，但他拒绝了。

我不打算告诉他。他重新拿起手提箱走出了办公室，忒修斯下午就会出院，明天是莉塔的葬礼。

他们兄弟间的角色正在转变。忒修斯成了更习惯性沉默的角色，他太容易陷入那个世界中，眼神恍惚，身体机械般动着，灵魂已经不在躯壳内，而纽特对此无能为力。

圣诞节前一天他们离开了英国，男人看起来心事重重，噩梦缠身已不是什么新闻，或许回去后他应该陪忒修斯住一段时间，确保忒修斯没有把医生开的安眠药水倒进水池里。

这里是麻瓜开的旅馆，巫师们鲜少会靠近，小镇上也不会有傲罗经过。他们很安全。

他走近房间，忒修斯正在沙发上读书，在旅馆旁边的书店里随手买的，被迫休假后他的哥哥最大的陪伴是书房里成堆的书。另一个远离现实的方法，他心想。

“有什么我能为你做的吗？”

忒修斯合上了书。“你知道现在家养小精灵都不会用这种措辞了。”

他愣了下。“可你以前总是这么问我。”

“因为我是你哥。”

他们坐在沙发上，外面的喧哗声逐渐远去，再之后只剩下雪花落在旅馆走廊上的沙沙声。壁炉的热量令人昏昏欲睡，一开始他们各自坐在沙发的一侧，纽特先靠了过去，枕在哥哥的肩膀上半睡半醒地读着同一本书，后来外面的钟声响了十二下，忒修斯放下了书，灰蓝色眼睛里照映着沸腾的火焰。

“给我讲个故事吧。”

于是纽特说了个年轻男孩的故事。男孩爱上了一位英俊的找球手，他太缺爱了，谈了场注定不公平的恋爱。事情发生在比赛结束之后，球队在中庭的空地开着派对，他们都喝了酒，但年轻男孩很清醒，找球手把他推倒在地时一切都清晰到难以磨灭。衣服、裤子，领带绑住了他的手，甚至是那一巴掌的力道，被强行进入的疼痛令他忍不住哭泣。不要、不要——但没人听他的，到处是欢呼声和酒精味，直到性爱结束时他仍含着泪喊着不要。

“你从没告诉我。”忒修斯揉着他的脑袋。

“因为其实没那么疼。”他们挨得很近，侧过身靠在沙发上，膝盖挤着膝盖。“身体上的伤第二天就愈合了，但心理上的——他把我压在身下，完全支配我的身体，而我却毫无反击之力。” 他深呼吸，依然记得那天的情形。

“这不是你的错。” 忒修斯给了他一个拥抱。“你真该在当时告诉我的。”

“那个找球手在学期结束之前就转学了。你是傲罗这点让他比我更恐惧。” 说完他自己笑出了声，但忒修斯没有。

“你也给我讲个故事吧。” 他握住他的手，手指按压着掌心。

“我没有什么值得分享的故事。” 

雪花击打在床上，他打赌明天早上打开那扇门会异常困难，几个小时后一切都会被冻住，大雪吞噬全部。

“给我讲讲那个梦吧。”

忒修斯眨眨眼，脑袋重新枕在沙发上。他也很英俊，纽特心想，他们兄弟有着相似的五官，可一说起英俊巫师们总会先想到忒修斯，他的方下巴，他的眼睛，饱满的嘴唇和清晰的面部轮廓。如果吻上他的唇，纽特这辈子都不会想分开了。

“那是个挺混乱的世界。格林德沃赢了，死了很多巫师和麻瓜。”

“听起来糟透了。”

“但我们都还活着。你、我、莉塔，我们开始为黑巫师卖命。” 男人的手也开始玩弄他的手指，他有点困了，但对哥哥的话又感到好奇。

“我们成了黑巫师？”

忒修斯耸肩。“所有活下来的巫师都成了黑巫师。一瞬间黑魔王的理论变得有道理起来，我们都变成了信徒。”

他歪了下脑袋，正好撞到对方的下巴。“但莉塔还活着。”

“是的，她还活着。”

他们一直睡到第二天中午才醒，旅馆的床很大，结果他们硬是在沙发上挤了一晚。纽特压在忒修斯身上，手臂有力地搂着他的腰，就像小时候那样。

他们在下午离开了旅馆。在火车站随意选着下个目的地。哪儿都差不多冷，忒修斯只想远离伦敦和巴黎，所以纽特选了个C字母打头的地方，甚至还没查看地图就直接买了票。

爸妈在他们失踪的这一周寄了两封信过来，对他们没提前通知他们表示不满，但也没说什么。忒修斯的主意，纽特用红色墨水回信，在下面还特意加了下划线。他从小就懂这个道理：只要父母意识到这件事有忒修斯一半的责任，他们就会选择用更温和的方式对待。他的哥哥用黑色墨水接着红色墨水部分回信，花体字和虚拟语气更像是在给某位老教授寄回信，他打赌爸妈根本不会看他写的那部分。

“我们很像吗？” 他们面对面坐在火车上，外面是广阔无尽的白色，雪看起来至少有五英尺厚。

“莉塔死后的第一周我会不断重温那天，去想有什么我可以做得更好。”

他撇撇嘴，也想过同样的事情。

“我觉得本质上我们很相似。但在有些方面——”他顿了下，灰蓝色眼睛对视上他的。关心、保护欲，纽特享受着哥哥宠溺的目光。

“你比我更温柔。”

03.

C打头的目的地是个小镇，圣诞后的第二天只有酒吧开张。房间没有暖气，他们只好施了温暖咒，无所事事仰躺在床上。

“你知道这家旅馆一年无间断提供性服务吗？圣诞都不休息。”

忒修斯扭过头看他。“我以为经历了学校那件事后，你不会想——”

“我后来又认识了几个男孩。他们比我大几岁，床上技巧很好，有段时间我总求着他们和我做。”

忒修斯把头转回来，盯着灰色的天花板。“我不认识你了。”

“就因为我喜欢被操？”

“二十四小时内发现自己的弟弟有过一打前男友还有性瘾。我需要缓缓。”

行吧行吧。纽特用法语小声嘟囔着，伸直了腿踢在忒修斯的小腿上。楼下的音乐声和酒杯碰撞声隐隐约约传了上来，时间还早，他们不可能这个点入睡，下楼喝一杯是唯一的选择。

楼下的人并不多，大多数麻瓜挤在吧台上把自己喝得醉醺醺的。灯光的线路大概出了故障，柠檬色的灯光闪烁着，每个圆桌上面都摆着一根白蜡烛。纽特坐在角落的位置，静静观察着其他人。作为旅客他们有点过于格格不入了，忒修斯换了件普通西装，可他看起来依然像个竞选目的来这里的政治家，走到哪儿都能被人记住。

“我有时候会去想去年的这个时候她在做什么。” 对方突然开口。“圣诞结束的第二天。你去年已经出发去了非洲，莉塔坚持要把圣诞树保留到新年。她又重新布置了好久。我想她之前都没好好享受过圣诞。”

他猛地抬起头，纽特吓了一跳。灰蓝色眼睛看上去脆弱不堪，一半的灵魂又回到了那个世界。

“我是个好未婚夫，对吗？”

纽特想起最后一次和莉塔的对话。“别告诉忒修斯我做过什么。” 女孩那时还不知道即将迎来生命的结局，他们走进黑巫师的集会前，莉塔轻声叫住了他。“我会和他解除婚约。” 可忒修斯没发现端倪吗？噩梦、躲闪的眼神，莉塔和纽特是一类人，动作眼神比语言更能表达心情，忒修斯如果能从弟弟的小动作里察觉出心思，莉塔对他而言就是张白纸。忒修斯不会同意离婚的。“他总会原谅你的。关键是你需要原谅自己。” 他冲她笑了笑，天真地认为一切都会好起来的。

“当然。”窗外霓虹灯的大把光线沐浴透过窗户沐浴进酒吧中，四周泛着诡异的红光与蓝光。“你也会是个好丈夫。”

沉默不舒服地蔓延着。忒修斯继续沉浸在假想世界中，酒吧里放着各种语言关于圣诞的歌曲，偶尔有人会跟着旋律唱几句。他们交替着埋头喝酒，窗外黑黝黝的一片，雪在下午停了，但没人会在十二月末的晚上出门的。

到最后唱片机也停下了，几个麻瓜在吧台附近打台球，喊叫着听不懂的语言。他把头转回来，正好对视上忒修斯的眼睛，灰蓝色里带着几分醉意，他恐怕也一样。男人把桌子中间的空酒杯倒过来放，用一根手指推到他面前。

“一人一个秘密，你先说。”

他眨眨眼，没有避开忒修斯的目光，声音很平缓。“我爱过莉塔。”

“这不算秘密。”

“我为此嫉妒过你、恨过你，也是从那时开始远离你们的。” 他也同样嫉妒莉塔，两个他在这世界上最在意的巫师相互订婚了，他第一次开始恐惧孤独。

“该你了。” 他把玻璃酒杯推给对方。

“我有一年没有发泄过性欲了，任何方式。”

“这也不算秘密了。” 他撑着腮帮，眼睛依然黏在哥哥的脸上。

“因为我无法勃起，怎么试都没反应。葬礼之后就这样了。”他摊手，嘴角是平淡的笑容，在他心中这显然是莉塔死后无数忧心忡忡的事情中最无关紧要的一件事。忒修斯比其他英国巫师更不在乎生理需求，他在报纸上读到过：一个单身傲罗一周至少找两次妓女。谁能想到首席傲罗却在当圣人。

“我想诊断报告上没提到这点。”

“没有。但任何精神疾病影响到性功能都不值得惊讶。”

玻璃杯又推回到他眼前，他杯子里的啤酒已经见底了，斜对面打台球的麻瓜们似乎也打算回去了，霓虹灯依然通亮，他喉咙发干，在高脚椅上换了个坐姿。

“我看着你的照片自慰过。”

“哪张？” 忒修斯喝了口啤酒，不能表现出惊讶是这个游戏的关键部分。

“预言家日报，你成为首席傲罗的那张照片。” 事实上真实的忒修斯比刻板的照片要英俊的多，可他太久没见到哥哥了，需求比他感觉到的还要迫切。右手从裤子里探了进去，左手四处摸索能用的工具，坐在椅子上全然不顾地撸动着阴茎，声音太响甚至吓到了魔法生物们。

“感觉怎么样？”

“棒极了。”他弄脏了报纸和裤子，至少两天不敢直视玉米。

吧台的灯光暗了下来，他们得走了。冷风呼呼吹在玻璃窗上，楼梯内部传来木头爆裂的沉闷声响。

房间里比外面更暖和，纽特又煮了点咖啡，忒修斯已经脱下了西服外套和马甲，头发难得乱蓬蓬的，松散的白衬衫让他看起来倒头就能睡着。

“你觉得我会一直这样吗？”

纽特愣了下，好一会儿才意识到‘这样’指代的不仅仅是生理问题。

“我不知道，忒修斯。你需要陪伴，所以我在这里，就这样。”可他总会熬过去了，那想法如此自然，就像在巴黎走进墓地前，他想当然地觉得所有人会平安地活过黑巫师的集会。

忒修斯没回话，躺在床上，蓝眼睛直直地看着他。

“再给我讲个故事吧。”

他躺下时忒修斯搂住了他。手臂绕过他的腰侧，紧紧扣在胸口。他没说话，忒修斯在他耳边说着故事，关于年轻傲罗一步步爱上他的弟弟的故事。他为他疯狂了好几年，早在弟弟发现之前；他喝他喝过的水杯，尝试他提起的餐厅，恋物癖般收藏他用过的衬衫和香水瓶。

“你觉得莉塔知道吗？”他咬着他的耳朵，湿润的舌头划过耳垂。

香水瓶始终摆在书桌上，莉塔从没好奇过吗？衣柜里不属于忒修斯尺寸的衬衫，床上的红棕色发丝，共进晚餐的餐厅从不像首席傲罗的风格。

“我觉得莉塔不会介意的。”柔软的唇现在吻在了他的后颈上，然后是肩膀和肩胛骨。他脱下衬衫，因为忒修斯胸膛的温暖而微微颤抖。汗水和酒精味混合在一起。如果他此刻转过头吻他，一切就都回不去了。

“真奇怪。”忒修斯在他耳边小声嘟囔。“我也是这么想的。”

04.

一月的第二周蒂娜寄了信给他，简洁的问候，说了下自己最近的状况，最后问纽特正在哪里旅游。他在火车上回的信，三分之二的内容都在谈论忒修斯。莉塔的死是个不小的打击，他在信里写道，一直以来他最擅长的就是保护他人：我、莉塔、然后是全英国的巫师们，现在他才发现一次失误的代价太大了。

“我们接下来去哪儿？”

忒修斯坐在对面依然读着他的书，眼神都没动一下。

“一个更暖和的地方。” 车窗外已不再是白茫茫的一片。他们在啤酒之夜后又换了两个城镇，漫天的大雪和一个拥挤的房间，到处看起来都一样。到了晚上，忒修斯会习惯性搂着他睡，脑袋贴在他的锁骨或背部，而他则会把冰冷的脚放进忒修斯的小腿之间，整个晚上不会被冻醒。

第二天早上他们会一起下楼商量着去哪里看看古建筑以及魔法生物，其中一个男服务生的眼神令他印象深刻。他们太亲密了，肩膀总是因为谈话碰撞在一起，看向对方的眼神过于温柔，从不排斥身体接触。

正常兄弟不会睡在一起的。不会相互搂着、依偎在一起躺在同一张床上。正常兄弟也不会直接谈论自己的性欲和偷情的话题。他去想霍格沃茨里那些有兄弟的同学，他们知道哥哥在收集自己穿过的衬衫会怎么想？哥哥们发现弟弟用自己照片自慰又会怎么做？恶心？恐惧？没人会像斯卡曼德兄弟这样平淡接受现实。

有什么出了问题。他回过头看正在付钱的忒修斯，可又不怎么担心。斯卡曼德兄弟表达爱的方式与众不同罢了。

“我最近很少梦到她了。”

他停下笔，注意到忒修斯又开始看他，皱着眉头正努力不陷入另一个世界中。

“我会想到她，但她选择不现身。”

去从忒修斯的角度思考事情并不容易，道德感、爱、自责和自我毁灭，每个成分都要配平。

“纽特。”他的声音很轻，指节因为握拳微微发白。“我想放她走。”

“那就这么做吧。”

“只是那么简单就好了。”

忒修斯在桌上撑着腮帮，撇开目光盯着窗外。他想他大概是世界上第一个目睹英国首席傲罗面露颓废的巫师，魔法部的支柱竟然被弟弟的一句话击垮了，英国魔法世界算是完了。

“那就别让她走。” 他们到底在做什么呢？一个城市接一个城市，漫无目的，时间一到还是会乖乖乘上回伦敦的火车。要是他能把忒修斯骗上去北欧某个小国家的火车，确保对方永远回不去，事情倒是能简单的多。

“你知道我从巴黎回来后也做了梦。” 他把信纸折好塞进信封里。 “这次死的是你。格林德沃信了你的话，你穿越了火焰，打算和他同归于尽。”

“然后呢？”

“我醒了，回到现实中。我知道这么说很糟糕——” 他深呼吸，惨淡的阳光下衬托得神情越发明亮。“但我很高兴现实中留下的是我们两个，我和你，西奥。”

只是去思考哥哥死在那场大火中都是充满疼痛的，莉塔试图阻止他，梅林在上，女孩尽力了，可他还是冲进了火焰里——自杀行为——格林德沃露出残忍的笑容，至少在梦中，那一刻他意识到他愿意杀死任何巫师来换回忒修斯的生命。

他很难通过语言让忒修斯理解自己的心情，表达不是纽特的强项，而忒修斯从来只看字面意思。爱应该直白，他们都太含蓄了，莉塔在表达情感上都比他们更有天赋。所以他站起身，僵硬地弯腰，脑袋里是血液嗡嗡流窜的声响，蓝眼睛瞪着蓝眼睛。

这么多年后，他第一次吻了忒修斯。

活在当下。雅各布总这么说，只要谈起战争从他身上夺走什么时那个词就会频繁出现，以及紧跟其后的那句话：毕竟死人可不会为你提供未来。

05.

如果忒修斯有任何遵循本能的心思，他就会继续加深那个吻，把纽特拉到自己的一侧，让弟弟为自己手淫，然后直接在火车上操进男孩浅窄的臀缝。

事实则是他们的第一个吻只持续了几秒，他没有反应，纽特失落地撇撇嘴，撑着腮帮侧过脑袋不再理会他。

道德感束缚了他，或者是某种程度上的恐惧。莉塔活着的时候他从没为对纽特的感情产生愧疚或负罪感，但从巴黎回来后，属于背叛者的卑劣感令他无地自容。当然莉塔没有证据，谁也没有证据。哪怕莉塔能证明她的未婚夫和弟弟有染，现在也没有意义了。被留下来的是他们。

纽特总是拒绝他们共进晚餐的邀请，但他又会“巧合地”在酒吧碰见他的弟弟。他们总是背对对方，不经意间手背撞在一起。订婚后他们又开始避开对方， 纽特总是旅游，而忒修斯有忙不完的工作，找个借口并不难。

现在平衡打破了。他们该彼此相爱吗？还是彼此厌恶？要不是亲眼目睹未婚妻的死，他甚至怀疑这是由他或者纽特主导的谋杀。

当然这不公平。他确实爱她，和纽特同等的爱，但隐蔽的爱总是更具诱惑力。

类似的逻辑循环可以消耗他一整天，有时当他甚至说不清到底在为什么哀伤。是因为他没能救下心爱的女孩，还是因为仍不能去爱自己的弟弟。

沿海城市的水气扑面而来。到处都是人，被漆成白色的石墙精准分割出商业和住宅区。他们习惯性在闹市区寻找酒馆的踪迹，震耳欲聋的音乐、吵吵囔囔的人群，平时他们对这种环境避之唯恐不及，可此刻却享受随之带来的保护色——没人会多看他们一眼。

两杯啤酒，角落的高脚圆桌。纽特从口袋里取出一支烟，忒修斯挥挥手为他点燃。

“一人一个问题。” 男孩把烟递给他，脑袋靠在身旁的墙壁上，半眯着眼，已经有醉了的前兆。

“你每晚都来我公寓的原因。”

“你孤独一人，脆弱不堪，再也找不到更完美的机会了。我怎么可能错过。”

“所以和诊断报告无关？”

“轮到我问了。” 他从他手上拿过烟，深深地吸了口，嘴旁很快就烟雾缭绕。

“莉塔是我的替代品吗？”

他眨眨眼。“一开始我以为是的。后来觉得那想法挺蠢的，她和你相似，但并不一样。”他是真的想和女孩结婚。

纽特显然不满意模棱两可的答案，但还是交出了香烟。

“诊断报告上写了什么？”

“我没仔细看。医生们的结论是你不再适合继续担任首席傲罗，但他们决定为你隐瞒这件事。”

“他们同情我。”

“全英国的傲罗都同情你。”

他笑了下。“可你没有。”

“因为你讨厌怜悯。安慰的话语令你良心不安，不是吗？”

纽特重新接过烟，手指在他伸出手时蹭了蹭指节。

“我真是一团糟。”

“我们都一团糟，西奥。”

火星几乎烧到了滤嘴，他们最多再玩一轮。游戏里的斯卡曼德兄弟从不说谎，可这并没有让谁感觉更好。他们都很疲惫，眼神里夹杂着无奈和绝望，意识到了所做的第一件错事：不该相爱。

“介意告诉我你这样四处走走的真正目的吗？”

“我想带着你离开。至少当时是这么想的。”他把剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，舌头品尝出廉价的苦涩味。“四处走走，然后中途消失。等巫师们搞明白的时候我们已经在某个隐蔽的小城市生活了。”

“你打算把一切都抛下。”纽特不可置信地瞪大眼睛。

“我爱你，阿尔忒弥斯。”他垂下目光，又沉重地重新抬起。“我对此有罪恶感，内心遭受惩罚，但仍然爱你。”

纽特摁灭了烟，迷离的蓝眼睛逐渐靠近。他以为男孩会吻他，但只是亲了下脸颊。

“她如果听到这段对话一定会恨透我们。她用生命救下来的两个男人早就背叛了她。”

“那不是事实，西奥。”

可那也不是谎言。任何人听到他们的故事都会为女孩的牺牲感到不值，死在巴黎那场大火中的该是他。

接着忒修斯被拉进一个拥抱中，湿热的酒精味、香烟的甜味和纽特的气息混合在一起，身体传递过来的热量真实而富有安全感。他想吻他，如果是现在话，如果那双唇的主人依然愿意的话，他会吻纽特。

纤细的手捧着他的脸，蓝眼睛里噙满泪水。他也很害怕，忒修斯突然想到，爱上了挚友的未婚夫同样超出了他的道德范畴。

“这不公平。”男孩重复着，额头缓缓抵上他的额头。

“明明我才是第一个。”他的声音带着轻微的哭腔，吻上他时鼻头发红，嘴里泛着苦涩。可他的弟弟尝起来依然像是甜美的软糖，哆嗦的唇瓣蹭着他的唇，看起来像个固执却受了委屈的孩子。

“是我先爱上你的。”

06.

他们最后弄翻了台灯，矮柜上大多数装饰品散落在地上，仔细看的话衣橱的门板出现了裂缝，床附近的墙纸也有划痕。

忒修斯很难说清那天晚上的所有细节，纽特重新吻了他，舌头大大方方进入他的口腔，吮吸、搅动，吞咽着彼此的口水，等到第一个吻结束时他已经麻得连话都说不出了。

但语言不重要，弟弟的手在大腿上。他颤抖着小腹，喘息和呻吟同时发出，马上知道那滋味的来源是哪里。

“你勃起了，西奥。” 他就在酒吧里直接说了出来，手指隔着裤子勾勒着性器的形状，咯咯笑着，另一只手搂住肩膀，身体紧挨在一起。“我治好了你的生理问题。”灯光下蓝眼睛闪闪发光，忒修斯失神了几秒，再反应过来时他们已经在酒店里，他正把纽特压在墙上啃咬着脖颈和锁骨。

周围的事物慢镜头般移动着，他听到纽特和他的喘息声，胸口上下起伏，男孩正撕扯着裤子的纽扣，把内裤提到房间的另一个角落。

他的弟弟同样勃起了，粉色的阴茎顶端散发出水光，洋溢着笑容的脸仿佛回到了更久以前，莉塔还没成为家庭的一员，忒修斯只属于他的弟弟的老日子里。他们不能做爱，不能接吻，只好用交换故事和问题的小游戏来获取彼此的内心，用语言勾起彼此的性欲。现在发生的一切是他们多年来梦寐以求的，紧实的臀瓣在他手里变化着形状，坚硬的阴茎在臀缝来回摩擦。他们不用担心谁会突然回来，不用向任何人解释为什么他们兄弟仍喜欢睡在同一张床上。

操我，西奥。男孩双手撑在墙上，指甲扣进了墙纸里，因为兴奋而呼吸急促。

进入弟弟的体内就和滑入蜜油中一样美妙，契合感在内心叫嚣，没有任何一次春梦里的纽特能和现实比拟。他掐着腰，龟头蹭到了内壁上最敏感的一点，纽特发出了可怜兮兮的呜咽，屁股为此夹紧。

“别那么快。” 蓝眼睛里的情欲晃荡着，脸颊上的红光让他看起来异常慵懒。“我不想高潮得太早。”

他们一起律动，肉体的撞击声连带着抽插的水声弥漫在室内，每一次顶弄都更深入软肉中，让甬道挤压成忒修斯的形状。

尖叫声起起伏伏，洁白的后背泛着粉色，美丽的肩胛骨在他蹭到那一点时向内绷紧，纽特被他干得浑身发软，脑袋随着操弄无力晃动着。所以他把他放在了床上，让美丽的男孩为他张开双腿，勃起被两人的小腹夹在中间，每一次冲撞都能刺激到粉色颤抖的性器。

好棒，再用力点。纽特半眯着眼睛呓语着，蓝眼睛逐失去焦点。他看起来比任何时刻都要快乐，细长的腿缠住忒修斯的腰，交合处紧紧贴在一起。

“回伦敦后我们还能这样做吗？”

男孩的手臂搂住他，亲吻他的下巴和嘴角，时不时因为快感轻声叹气。

“我们可以私底下做——我不介意，你可以因为爱她永远不再婚。”

“这对你不公平。”

“我想要的又不是公平。”

他们会一直背负着那份罪恶感活下去，只要他们还相爱。

他再一次碾过那一点，内壁完整地裹住整根阴茎，湿热的容器按压着上面的每根神经，快感在其中噼啪作响，他重重地叹息着，含住了纽特伸出来的舌头，把积累数月的性欲通通发泄出来。美好的不能再好了，晃动胯骨用力操着自己的弟弟，美丽的脸因为快感的折磨而扭曲，湿腻的黏液打湿了床单，白嫩的臀瓣被撞得发红，一阵惊呼后他不得不搂住男孩的脑袋才能防止对方被干下床。

“别停下。” 他低头就看到男孩正冲他笑。操弄令他的声音断断续续，棕色的卷发乱蓬蓬地散在额头上，看起来脆弱而疲惫，可屁股仍在追随着绝美的快感。

只剩下我们了。那想法在胸口飘荡着，只有他们会如此深爱彼此了，所以他们必须做爱，不容置疑。

高潮降临时又凶又猛，忒修斯握住了小腹上抽搐得阴茎，用力撸了几下，纽特仰起头呻吟，随后又变成了高昂的尖叫。

“梅林啊，继续——” 男孩要射了，整个人紧绷起来，哆嗦的穴肉比任何时刻夹得都紧，委屈的脸藏在了他的脖颈里。

他又听到了那种可怜兮兮的呜咽，这次更长点，带着恍惚的颤音，射精时也没停下。

忒修斯抽出阴茎，纽特立刻握住了柱身熟练撸弄着。他没说话，面对面躺在床上，灰蓝色眼睛直视着对方。“如果事情真的开始变糟，你知道的——”纽特的声音沙哑而甜美，“就说是我勾引你的，在你最脆弱的时刻对你下手。迷情剂、威胁，随便你编。”

过于残忍了。他忍不住想，倘若莉塔没死，事情会简单得多，他们总有一天会彻底放弃，不再奢望任何一种可能性。可现在他们必须选择一条出路，不然斯卡曼德兄弟都会心碎而死。

“都是你的错。”他轻哼了声，男孩的手揉捏着伞状部位，脸凑近吻了下他的唇。

“都是我的错。”

高潮令他恍惚了下，不自然的叹气声，顶弄着胯骨射在了纽特的手上。“我爱你。”他的声音很轻，男孩正好能听见，鼻尖相互磨蹭，脸颊时不时撞到脸颊，身体完全交缠在一起，膝盖交叠，脚背划过对方的脚踝，第一次真正的完全拥有对方。“我不会让任何人再分离我们。”蓝眼睛近在咫尺，他又忍不住想把他压在身下，刚才肉体过分甜美的滋味还在脑中回荡。他想要他一次又一次。

“你不需要担心任何事，西奥。”只要负责爱你就好了。他低头，纽特咬住了他的下巴。他们在那天深夜又做了一次，他的弟弟仿佛被操上了天堂，直到二人都快睡着时他才朦朦胧胧听到男孩的答复，带着前所未有的满足与愉悦。

“我也爱你，哥哥。”

梅林保佑，永远别让任何人发现他们的小秘密。

07.

“小心点。”

纽特的声音被淹没在汽笛声中。月台另一侧的火车缓缓进站，周围升起了白色的雾气，男孩眨眨眼，目光并没有因为干扰而移开。

“我只是去瑞士开会。”

“你是首席傲罗，黑巫师最喜欢缠着你。”

那为什么黑魔王却异常在乎神奇动物学家？他抬起头看了眼斜上方的巨大时钟，确认他们还有足够的时间告别。

回到伦敦的第二周他就重新走进了傲罗办公室，曾经和蔼亲切的首席傲罗又回来了，立刻投身于工作中，巫师们将其归功于旅游和静养的好处。完全没想过首席傲罗操了他的弟弟得以发泄性欲的可能性。

“你什么时候去埃及？”

“后天出发，你在复活节前后应该能看到我。”

他们拥抱了下，纽特环着他的脖子久久不肯松手，嘴巴里叮嘱着各种注意事项，就好像首席傲罗在黑巫师面前弱得不堪一击，唯有弟弟的小智慧才能拯救他的性命。旁边送行的女士时不时往他们的方向瞄，好奇他们到底有多亲密。

“我有点怀念旅游禁令的日子了。”

纽特想亲他，脸颊、眉间然后是嘴唇，恋人之间的离别之吻。可火车站到处都是麻瓜和巫师，他不确定他们能承受一个吻的代价。

“你不会喜欢做家庭主妇的，纽特。巫师们会以为我在囚禁你。”他们同时低声笑了下，松开手臂，忒修斯最后趁机捏了下男孩的腰。站在一旁观察他们的女士瞪了他一眼。

“我会帮你——清理下公寓。”莉塔的生活痕迹，简单的装饰和小摆设。处理掉它们不会对他不安的良心有任何改善，但这是第一步——他想放她走。

火车头发出尖锐的鸣笛声。他必须要离开了，纽特移开目光，下意识咬上凹凸不平的指甲，焦虑地等着一切结束。他们刚刚缕清所有的情感，品尝到了彼此身体的滋味，他的男孩不想分开，至少需要点实际的安慰让他在埃及的日子里不用看着报纸上的照片自慰。

他匆匆转身，几乎是跑回男孩面前，在列车员朝他咆哮前捧住了弟弟的脸。瞪大的眸子里满是迷惑和悲伤，忒修斯闭上眼睛，低头将嘴唇完整地印在纽特的双唇上。

一个简洁而平淡的吻，他很确信听到了旁边人群的惊呼声，甚至是闪光灯的声响。纽特捏了下他的肩膀，他恋恋不舍地抬起头，脸上的喜悦任何人都能看出。现在没人再需要揣摩他们的关系了。

“我爱你，阿尔忒弥斯。”

列车员的声音从一侧传来，他转身重新踏上了火车的阶梯，转进了走廊内。

他确实好奇纽特的反应——透过其他乘客包厢的玻璃窗看向月台——男孩正低着头走向出口，手掌依然捂着嘴，路过的人群好奇地打量着他，但他的弟弟无论如何也控制不了上扬的嘴角和颤抖的肩膀。

忒修斯过了一会儿才意识到这是他第一次主动吻纽特。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛【


End file.
